ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Eon (Earth-68 Villain)
This is the page for the different versions of Eon that appear on Earth-68, the universe owned by Dioga beta. Eon 1 The first Eon to appear is an alternate version of John, who was traveling through the dimensions to enslave other John variations. He arrives in Dimension 1, where he encountered John Smith and John 10,000. The two manage to damage the Hands of Armageddon, his main form of transportation, and killed him. This Eon is created much later, when Intellectuary uses a Puppet John to give life to Eon, making him whole. This gave birth to this Eon, revealing to being the corrupt John from Dimension 1. Appearances John Smith 10 * John 10,000 (episode) (death) John Smith 10: Omniverse * Return of the Gods (birth) * Paradox Again * Battle of the Omnitrices Part 1 * Battle of the Omnitrices Part 2 * Battle of the Omnitrices Part 3 * Battle of the Omnitrices Part 4 Eon 2 Eon 2 is a Ninja John, from the Naruto Dimension also known as Dimension 12. He is a member of the Akatsuki, and is mutated into this form after meddling with Forbidden Time Jutsu. He has control over time, and can take control of others by encasing them in a special membrane. While he is thought to have been defeated in this dimension, he is in fact thrown into the Lanes Between, serving the Chaos Lord. He gathers John variations to sacrifice one to Chaos Lord, so the Fell One would possess his DNA. Eon is the one who's thrown in instead, and is killed. Appearances John Smith 10: Distant Worlds *Ninja (John Smith 10) *Leaf 12 *Eon (episode) John Smith 10: Omniverse * Lord of Chaos (death) Eon 3 Eon 3 debuted in the John Smith 10 and Ahmad 15 crossover. This Eon possesses the Neontrix, a device that allowed him to control the Omnitrix transformations of others. He is eventually defeated and destroyed. He is confirmed returned in Ryder 10, where he finds out about Paradox's past and him gaining his powers. He attempts to kill a powerless Paradox, but is stopped by Ryder. He uses Gutrot to erase his memory of the recent events. He captures Paradox while powerless, cutting off his hand. John fights him, but he manages to get the Chrononavigator in the past, almost allowing Gaia to worm into other dimensions. John stops him, and uses Gutrot to erase his memory, again. Appearances John Smith 10: Ancient Times *Ahmad Smith 10 and John 15, Part 1 *Ahmad Smith 10 and John 15, Part 2 (death) Ryder 10 * Paradox (Ryder 10) John Smith 10: Omniverse * Paradox Again Ryder 10: Wanderer * Ryder 10K * Time Broken * Time Heals Eon 4 Eon 4 is the version of Eon that appears in Dimension 763, existing only in this dimension. He is in league with Dr. John, another form of John. Omnimania * To Be a Hero: Omni Crew Crash Course * Love is Strange * Omni Crew Origins: Eon Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Humans Category:Time Travelers Category:Dioga beta Category:Earth-68 Category:John Smith 10 Category:Earth-68: Time War Category:Ryder 10 Category:Omnimania